


A Song for a Father

by kissmyapplejuice



Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Composing, Family time, Father and son bonding, Father's Day, Fluffy, Gen, Piano, gabenath at the end if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: Adrien has spent weeks composing the piece, and it was finally done. The perfect song for his Father's Day gift.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	A Song for a Father

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I wrote a Mother's Day piece so it seemed fitting to write a Father's day piece, as well. So, here I am...sliding in with a new work. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> This one has zero connection with the Mother's Day piece, by the way.
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened.

Adrien places the final note on the page, and he feels a grin split across his face as he stares at the completed work.

"It's done," Weeks of placing and replacing notes. Hours of trying to come up with the perfect theme and melody. The trial and error had seemed endless, but it had all lead to this moment.

"What's done?" Plagg chimes in from the bed where he is happily munching in a wheel of camembert.

"The piano piece I've been working on for Father," Adrien smiles as he swipes through the pages to make sure that everything is perfect.

"Big deal," Plagg huffs as he throws another piece of cheese into his mouth, "what you should be impressed by is the amount of aging this wheel has done in the last three months. It's perfection."

"Oh, Plagg." Adrien smiles while stands, placing the tablet back down onto the closed piano cover. "I just need to go tell Nathalie something."

Adrien doesn't even wait for a response from his kwami before he hurdles himself out of his door, heading down the main stairs of the manor, and to his luck, Nathalie is stepping out of the atelier doors.

"Nathalie!" The dark-haired woman's blue eyes shift up from her tablet to see the jovial boy's smiling face as he slides to a stop in front of her.

"What can I do for you, Adrien?"

"Can you clear some time in Father's schedule tomorrow?" Nathalie pulls up her boss' schedule onto her screen and her heart sinks. The day was completely booked with design finalizations for the upcoming Spring line.

"Adrien," The defeated sigh that leaves her mouth tells the teen all that he needs to know. Nathalie watches as the smile falls in an instant. Adrien scuffs his shoe against the marble flooring of the atrium as he shoves his hands into his pockets, disappointment evident on his face

"I get it," Adrien gives Nathalie a half-hearted smile as his green eyes shift back up to meet her face, "the Spring line is coming…"

"I'll see what I can do." As soon as she finishes her statement, the boy's smile returns.

"Oh, thank you, Nathalie! Thank you, thank you!" Adrien throws his arms around her, shocking the poor woman, before quickly running back to his room. Nathalie watches the door close behind him, and she sighs as she looks over her shoulder at the black doors that now seem to mock her.

"Oh, Nathalie," Her hand comes up and runs down her face, "how are you going to pull this one off?"

* * *

The next day, Nathalie watches as the time ticks away on her computer screen. Her nails drumming against the glass of her desk as she contemplates how to time her assault perfectly.

For too long, the time was upon her. It was slightly before lunch, an already planned break, and it was late enough in the morning that extending that hour break wouldn't be detrimental to Gabriel's deadline. She quickly sends a text off to Adrien telling him to get whatever he had in store ready, and after a few deep breaths, Nathalie heads to the back black doors of her office, knocking.

"What is it, Nathalie?" The short tempo of Gabriel's voice causes her to roll her eyes as she pushes open the door.

"It's Adrien, Sir," Her heels click against the marble flooring as she approaches his designing table. Her hands folded behind her as she looks down at him.

"Yes, what about him?" Gabriel doesn't even bother to look up as he switches the color of the dress he is designing to white.

 _Typical_ is the only thought Nathalie has as she watches his actions. The man was so blind to the world around him.

"He would like to spend some time with you today, Mister Agreste,"

"Nathalie, you know that isn't possible. The Spring line is due in…" Nathalie reaches out and stills the hand that is furiously designing. His gray eyes look up with anger, but it quickly dissipates when he sees her soft expression looking down at him.

"It's Father's Day, Sir," She plucks the stylist out of his hand without any hesitation, "and your son would like to spend some time with you. The designs can wait till after lunch,"

Gabriel looks down at the half-done design before looking back at his assistant.

"I see," Clearing his throat as he places the tablet to the side, "it seems that I misplaced what day it was,"

"That's why you have me, Sir," Nathalie gives a coy smile as she steps away from the desk, "I don't misplace days,"

"Very well," Gabriel stands. His long legs screaming of soreness from the hours of sitting. "Where is Adrien?"

"In his room."

A quick nod is the last gesture that Nathalie gets from her employer before he walks out of the room. A loud exhale leaves Nathalie as she lets out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding as she places the stylist down onto the table.

 _Well, that gamble paid off_.

She quickly saves the design on the screen before returning to her own desk to continue with her work, hoping and praying that whatever Adrien had planned would go well.

* * *

Adrien sits nervously at his piano as he waits for a much-anticipated knock.

"What if he doesn't come, Plagg?"

"Oh, please," Plagg sits next to the tablet that is placed precisely on the top of the black wood. "When has Nathalie not been able to convince him to let you do something?"

"I suppose you're right," Adrien smiles warmly at the thought of Nathalie. She had become quite the expert at turning his father's head in whatever direction she pleased. However, his reverie is broken when there is a precise knock at his door. "Hide Plagg."

The black kwami quickly dives underneath Adrien's pillow, out of sight.

"Come in!" Adrien beams as he watches his father walk through the door, the man's hands folded behind him as he walks in with precise steps. "Hello, Father,"

"Hello, Adrien," Gabriel adjusts his tie as he takes in his son's smiling face, "Nathalie said you would like to spend time with me today,"

"Yes!" Adrien gestures for him to join him on the bench. A request that Gabriel complies with as he slides into the empty space. Adrien takes a deep breath before poising his fingers on the keys. "Happy Father's Day,"

Gabriel looks at the tablet, quickly scanning over the sheet music on the screen before turning his attention back to Adrien as he starts to play a lighthearted melody. The piece fills the older man with joy as he watches his son's fingers dance across the black and white keys. Despite his cold nature, Gabriel loved the sound of piano music, and he especially loved hearing Adrien play. He had become quite an accomplished pianist in his fifteen-years, and it made Gabriel feel immensely proud.

The jovial tune, however, quickly turns into a somber melody as they near the end of the piece. Gabriel is surprised by the switch, but Adrien presses on with determination in his eyes. The beauty of the piece doesn't waver though even as it becomes more haunting with each passing note.

Adrien wishes he could see his father's face, but his focus remains on the piece in front of him. He wants to get it perfect. He reaches the last stanza of his piece, and he lets the final note ring throughout the room.

The Agreste men pause and let the note fade into nothingness.

"That was wonderful, Adrien," Gabriel reaches out, taking the tablet into his hand as he begins to flip through the pages of the piece.

"Really?" Adrien's face breaks out into a grin as he turns to his father, "you really think so?"

"It was enjoyable to listen to, but I do have one question," Adrien's smile quickly fades as the feeling of anxiety begin to rise within him.

"What would that be, Father?" The boy's attention turns back to the piano as he begins to nervously picks at the end of one of the white keys.

"Why did you decide to switch to such a morose piece after starting it so cheerfully?" Adrien gives his father a lopsided grin as he takes the tablet from his grasp. As he watches his son flip to the title page of the piece, Gabriel feels his heart sinks when he sees the bold letters in the middle of the page.

**Our Story**

"I wanted to compose a piece to express our journey," Adrien's fingers trace over the black lettering, "we used to be happier when Mom was here, but now…"

"But now?"

"But now it's like you don't have time for me," Adrien lays the tablet back down onto the piano before folding his hands into his lap, hanging his head, "and that makes me sad,"

Gabriel watches as his son's mood shifts, and when he sees the defeated look in his son's body language, his heart breaks. He reflects on the last year. He had been so consumed with bringing Emilie back because he thought it was best for Adrien that he had forgotten to just be there for Adrien. Gabriel sighs deeply as he places his fingers onto the keys and begins to play a slow and remorseful tune.

Adrien's eyes go wide with shock when he hears the soft notes. He turns to see his father's trained on the piano as he writes his own song. The boy gives the older man a small smile as he listens.

"The nice thing about us though, Adrien," Gabriel begins to pick up speed, adding more glee into the notes, "is unlike your piece…"

A final, happy note echoes off the walls.

"Our story isn't done yet," A bloom bursts in the boy's chest as he flings his arms around his father. Gabriel is taken aback by the sudden contact, but without hesitation, he wraps his arms around his son, resting his cheek against the boy's blonde hair.

"Happy Father's Day."

"Thank you, Adrien."

They stay like that for a while just enjoying the presence of each other before Gabriel excuses himself to head back to work, but not before promising to join Adrien for dinner later that day.

"I'd love that, Father." Gabriel nods, a small smile still on his face, as he exits the room heading back down to the atelier.

He enters the black doors, heading back towards his office when a voice chimes from behind him.

"The piece sounded beautiful, Sir," Gabriel turns to see Nathalie peeking out from behind her computer screen, an all-knowing smile on her lips, and he can't help by be amused by it.

"It was beautiful," Gabriel begins to walk back towards her. Nathalie looks up at him with her blue eyes, and Gabriel finds himself getting lost in them. _Had they always been that vibrant_?

"Seemed a little sad though," Nathalie leans forward onto her elbows, her chin resting on her hands, her eyes glittering with a subtle mischievousness.

"It was," He clears his throat and turns back towards his office, walking briskly towards the door. With his hand on the doorknob, he steals one last look over his shoulder at his assistant, "but the nice thing about endings is that they can be rewritten."

"Of course, Sir. Your lunch is on your desk." Gabriel gives her a curt nod before he walks through the double doors, shutting them firmly behind him. He settles back into his seat and looks at the white summer dress in front of him. Picking the stylist back up, he changes the color to a light blue. He smiles as the dress seems to become more perfect at the change.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe that Gabriel has the capacity to be a great dad...he just is a dumb idiot, but he's my dumb idiot that I will gladly defend.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos...I like them a lot.


End file.
